Rain Will Fall
by Wolf Guardian of Darkness
Summary: Rain has always had a hard life, she abused by her stepfather, bullied at school and to top it all of she's afraid to defend herself. one day that all changes when Kate try to turn her life around(anthro story). rated M for violence , lemons and death.
1. a helpfull hand

**Hay everyone it's me wolf guardian, I'd like to thank u for reading my story's and all of your support and please enjoy and review.**

**RAINS POV**

I was sitting in my room thinking to myself.

"I wonder how bad todays going to turn out" I thought to myself

I got up and got my school stuff and went downstairs only to be confronted by my step father who was obviously drunk.

" Where do you think your going" he asked groggily

"school" I said

He scuffed and went over the couch and turned on the tv.

So with that I walked out the door and started walking towards the school.

**Timelaps at school**

I started walking down the hallway and as usual people stared at me.

When I made it to my locker I put in the combination and opened it only to have someone close it.

I turned around only to meet eye to eye with Vani the most popular girl in school she's also the leader of the cheerleading team next to Kate.

"What do you want Vani" I snapped at her

"Oh just to tell you how lame and pathetic you are" vani said sarcastically

I started to mad.

"Leave me alone you flat breasted bitch" I snapped at her

The hallway went silent. 0.0

"What did you call me" she said seriously

"You heard me, flat – breasted- bitch" I said with sarcasm

And just after I said that she punched me in the face knocking me on my ass.

**KATES POV**

I was walking down the hallway thinking about me and Humphreys relationship.

I turned around a corner to find vani standing over rain who looked to have bloody nose.

Vani raised her fist ready to hit rain again, so I dropped my stuff and ran between them.

"vani now that enough" I yelled at her

"Kate get the fuck out of the way so I can finish this little bitch off" she shot back

Vani glared at me.

"don't you have some kind of meeting you have to get too" I asked her

She looked at some papers she had and than glared at me.

She sighed in defeat.

"Fine ill spare the little bitches life, but if she ever calls me that again I swear I will strangle her to death" she said with anger in her eyes.

Vani than walked off towards the gym.

"Are you ok rain" I asked her as I helped her up

"Im fine just a bloody nose that all" she reassured me

"Are you going to be ok" I asked her

"Yah see you at lunch" I guess she replied

"Ok" I said as she walked away

I turned around only to bump into someone.

"Oh hay garth" I greeted

**So what did u think of the chapter pretty cool huh well there more to that slice than the filling if u know what I mean XD. Wolf guardian out**


	2. the invite

**Hey guy im sorry I havent been on in a while ive been dealing with family and school so things like this kinda drifted away, dont judge me as Im kinda rusty, it has been 3 year so bare with me on this and as always enjoy :3**

**Raine's POV~**

I was in line at lunch waiting to get my tray as I saw kate approach beside me.

Hey, she said in a cheery tone

all I could say was hey back as I was more focused on getting my lunch than what she had to say

so after a few I grabbed my tray of food and started looking for an empty lunch table and that when I made eye contact with vani at her "popular girls" table.

she gave me a look that only told me that she wanted to severely injure me, just shrugging off the look she gave me I just sat down at an empty table and as usual kate sat down with me and the next thing I know the table has humphery and his friends to and at this point I just attempted to shut them out and started eating, I didnt want to hear about their so called "hill surfing".

After I finished eating I threw my trash away and sat back down and layed may head down, after a few minute something nudged me so I lifted my head to see kate trying to get my attention.

Hey, hey raine, she said in somewhat of a whisper

hmm? Was my only response.

I was wondering if you wanted to come over since it friday and all. Me, humphery and a few of my friends are having a sleepover thing at my house and I was wondering if you would like to come, kate stated

kate was obviously not going to let me say no to this as she alway find a way to get me to join her on her little event so I accepted as it was better than spending the weekend at home with my who would most likely be hogging the only tv in the house.

Kate seemed a bit more excited about my answer than I was so after that the bell rang and I headed to boring ass class.

_**Time skip to the end of class**_

I was just on my way home when kate pulled up beside me in her blue 2015 Chevrolet Corvette, it was a very nice car but what do you expect from a rich girl.

Kate asked me to get in so instead of siting there arguing that I could walk home I just got in and I had to admit the inside of the car was blue everthing, it didnt look bad it just seemed a bit overkill to me.

After a few minutes of her driving and listening to her talk about her spoiled life we were at my house.

I got out of the car and started heading toward my house.

Ill just wait for ya out here, kate said from the car

I headed into the house thinking I was most likely going to yelled at by my stepdad but suprisingly he was not there so I went upstair and grabbed my blanket and a pellow and left a not for my stepdad so he doesnt go combing the town looking for me.

I came back out threw my stuff in the trunk and entered kates car and she started heading to her house.

After an hour of sitting in the car we arrived at kates house or must I say mansion, im not saying its plantation but its a really big house.

Soooo...where are your parents, I asked her

she looked at me and smiled, oh they are on some honeymoon thing and wont be back till tuesday of next week.

I just nodded, got out of the car and retrieved my things from the trunk.

"well this is going to be interesting" I thought to myself

I entered the house and my gawd the house was amazing.

We are going to be staying in the living room so just set your stuff on the sofa, kate said as she disappeared into what looked like the kitchen.

So why am I the first one here, I question

oh most of my friends own cars so they should be here soon and humphery insist that he walks everywhere, kate replied from the kitchen.

I looked over at the huge flat screen tv...wow, my eyes followed the cord only to find a computer hooked up to it with a dvr sitting on top of it.

I bet that computer is better than mine...than again I found my computer at the junk yard, I thought to myself

I sat down on one of the sofas and waited for kate to return from the kitchen.

Kate soon exited the kitchen holding what looked to be two orange soft drink, she came up to me and handed me one.

Sorry was looking through the fridge, kate said giggling

so what now, I asked kate

we can watch tv, I have over 700 channels, kate said with a somewhat bragging tone

with that said we started watching some CSI and drinking soda while chatting about stuff.

**So how was that...much longer than usual hope you enjoyed it and if you did please leave a review until next time wolf guardian out :3**


End file.
